


物语者

by Tonyonmybed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyonmybed/pseuds/Tonyonmybed
Summary: Tony是个物语者，字面意思上的，但并不是所有的物品都会对他说话。因此当美国队长的内衣开始向他问好时，他打翻了手里的咖啡。





	物语者

1.

Tony是个物语者，字面意思上的。当他把工作室弄得一团糟以至于找不到某个零件时，他就会大声呼唤它，然后顺着对方的声音把它从某个角落里挖出来。

这挺方便的，所以他从来不允许别人整理他的工作间，JARVIS也不行。

 

2.

并不是所有的物品都会对他说话。实际上，考虑到他自称物语者而迄今为止还没有遇到过自己的同类，Tony用了相当长的时间来界定“物品”这个定义。

显然空气和水不属于物品。考虑到他不是精灵，他也不能与花草树木对话。他不能和一整栋房子或者是一片地板对话，但是更小件一点的东西，比如沙发、桌椅、电脑，则更愿意表达自己的看法。

通常来说，一件物品需要和他有足够多的接触才会开口，或许它们也需要培养感情什么的。但是所有的机械设备和它们的零件都无一例外的热衷于告诉他所有事情，不管这是不是第一次见面。Tony是个天才，在机械方面他甚至刷新了对于天才的定义，不过他不能说这与他物语者的能力没有丝毫关系。

而且这个能力最美妙的是，物品们可以选择闭嘴，但它们不能说谎。

 

3.

出于某种神秘的原因，从来没有任何一本书对他说过话，衣服也没有。这很好，想想吧，如果Pepper的裙子突然开始怒吼着要Tony去开会，Tony不太清楚自己该做什么反应。

因此当他用掌心炮把绿色的小鹿斑比打飞出去，降落在一个星条旗身边，听到对方向他打招呼“Mr. Stark”时，他本来可以平淡的回复的。

如果不是一个尖细的声音突然窜了出来。

“嘿，Mr. Stark，你好。”

Tony愣了一下。JARVIS告诉他美国队长身上只携带了一个通讯器，但是刚才和他打招呼的不是这东西，神盾的电子设备的声音都像是在葬礼上念悼词，不会这么活泼。话说回来活泼这个词跟美国队长根本就不沾边吧。

“是我，这里，在Cap的头上。”

啥？Tony转过身，目光扫视着Steve的脑袋。除了一个头罩之外什么也没有。

等等，不会吧。

“没错，就是我，很高兴认识你，Mr. Stark！”

那对小翅膀用唱歌般的声音又向他问了个好。

Tony一瞬间非常感谢面甲挡住了自己的一切表情。他僵硬的冲Steve点头，说：“Captain.”

 

4.

考虑到美国队长是个超级士兵，也许他存在的意义就是为了打破一切定律，包括属于Tony的。

在复仇者联盟正式组建后，Tony邀请所有人住进了他的大厦。朝夕相处很容易培养感情，很快，Clint的箭头就会在他们两个拌嘴时开始唱歌，Natasha身上的各个角落开始有嗡嗡的声音向他问好——不，说实在的，小刀是怎么塞进那个地方的！？Thor身上的东西比它们的主人高冷的多，或许是因为来自神域。Bruce，他基本没什么个人物品，但考虑到他的裤子是Tony参与了设计和制作的，它偶尔会告诉他Bruce现在的怒气值是多少。

而Steve——属于他的一切东西都对Tony充满了好感，热情到令人发指。他一走进Steve的屋子就会有一堆声音向他报告队长的动向，战斗时他的盾牌会帮助Steve劝说Tony听从命令，那感觉就像是有两个美国队长一样可怕。

还有那对小翅膀，那是第一件对Tony说话的衣服（Bruce的裤子严格意义上讲恐怕已经不能算是衣服了）。迄今为止Steve制服的其他部分还没有开口的意思（感谢上帝），但是那一对小翅膀已经足够话唠了。它简直就是成熟稳重的美国队长的反义词，搞得有一阵子只要和Steve并肩作战Tony就会头疼，害的好队长以为自己哪里做的不对，连着给Tony做了好几顿饭来讨好他。

后来头疼的毛病没有了，投喂的习惯却留下来了。

 

5.

Ultron是第一个能封锁Tony能力的存在，大概是心灵宝石的能力，没有任何物品告诉Tony发生了什么，以至于等到他发现时，一切已经晚了。

Clint坐在驾驶座上，带他们到了安全屋。Thor去验证一些事情，Natasha和Bruce忙着调情，Clint和他的特工家庭（Tony坚信他们是特工）在一起。所以当Steve提出去帮忙劈柴时，Tony选择跟了上去。

“我不信任没有黑暗面的人。”

这是句谎话，Tony知道Steve在幻境里看到了什么。他的盾牌，那个好姑娘，已经把事实都告诉了他。Tony只是在生气。一方面他为Steve永远无法回到那个属于他的时代而心疼，一方面他又恼怒与对方仍对那个Peggy念念不忘。

没错，他们只是队友关系。有人规定不可以暗恋队友吗？

“跟你说过无数次了，Tony，Steve喜欢你，这不是暗恋。”之前的某一次，小翅膀指出。“我没有读心能力，但是你实在是太明显了，Tony，也就只有Steve还看不出来。”

“Get out.”

然后他不得不多花几分钟的时间来解释这不是在对Steve说话，因为对方脸上的表情就像是被踢了一脚的狗狗一样。

 

6.

“Hello, dear.”Tony晃进那个小木屋里，拍了拍那台拖拉机，“Tell me everything. What ails you?”

“Hello, Mr. Stark.”拖拉机用女声回答道，“我没什么问题，有个戴着眼罩的男人站在角落里。”

Tony转过身，给了Nick Fury一个愤怒的眼神。

 

7.

“If you need me, I’ll be there.”

Tony把信和手机甩在一边。

就在刚刚，他拆开快递盒，拿出一个上面写着他的名字的信封。他还没来及打开，那个信封就开始以一种魔性的语速一遍遍重复道：“Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony——”

“STOP!”被吵的头疼，Tony忍不住大吼道。

“Tony？没事吧？”Rhodey的声音从客厅传来。

“没事。”Tony嘟囔着，小心的扯开了信封。好吧，这是他的一个问题，总是忍不住把会说话的物品当成人来看待，他从不希望他们受伤。

这也是第一次有信封对他说话，不过考虑到这东西来自Steve，他不应该感到太奇怪。

于是接下来，信纸也开始说话了。它声情并茂的对Tony朗读了一整张纸上的内容，在准备重复第二遍时被Tony喝止了。这之后它就躺在桌子上，用一种可怜巴巴的声音小声念着“Tony”“I shouldn’t hurt you.”和“I’ll be there.”

看起来它只能念出自己身上有的词汇，这让Tony松了口气。至于那个手机，Tony压根就没敢开机。他简直可以预料到它会说出什么，而他现在什么都不想听到，不管是争论还是道歉。

当天晚上，Tony走进工作间。盾牌就被立在最明显的位置，上面还有三道划痕。自从被扔下后，老姑娘再也没和Tony说过话。但在Tony把她放在工作台上，问她要不要换个色调的时候，她还是开口了。

“Tony，Steve还会回来吗？”

Tony手上的动作顿了一下。即使会说话，物品仍然是物品，他们像所有的猫猫狗狗一样渴望陪伴在主人身边，而恐惧于被抛弃。

她陪在Steve身边那么久，这是他第二次抛弃了她。

“会的。”Tony说，“事实上，过两天我就准备去找他。”

盾牌发出了一声小小的欢呼，Tony笑着拍了拍她。

“现在，好姑娘，我们先给你补个妆。”

 

8.

“Tony？”看到日思夜想的人站在自己面前，Steve一下子有些愣神，“你怎么来了？不对，你怎么知道我在这里？”

“你以为我傻吗？”Stark式白眼，“你都给我寄信了，应该不介意我找过来吧。”

“当然不介意。”Steve马上接到。

“嗯哼。”Tony大摇大摆的走进了客厅，“问题有点多，我要在这里住几天，打扰国王陛下了。”然后不管前队友们复杂的神色，Tony走进了一间空着的客房。

T’Challa也走进客厅，身后的士兵把肩上扛着的箱子放在地上。

“他是来进行协商的，关于协议和你们逃犯身份的问题。”T’Challa说，“所以我让他进来了。他还给你们带了点东西。”

摆在最上面的是一个蓝白相间的盾牌，被仔细的补了漆，还更新了磁力回收装置。下面有Clint的弓和一些新箭头，Sam和Scott的装备，甚至还有一包真空包装的小饼干。最下面还有一个小包裹，里面是Clint和Scott的家人寄来的信件。

没人敢动那包小饼干，尽管它们卖相不错，但是Wanda还是小心的把它们收了起来。Clint和Scott迫不及待的拆开信件，Sam开开心心的带着他的鸟道具服去了训练场，于是当Tony出来的时候，客厅里就剩下Steve一个人坐在那里，盾牌放在膝盖上发呆。

“怎么了，老冰棍？漆补的不满意？”Tony不知道从哪里搞来了一杯咖啡捧在手里。他能听到盾牌语气激动的冲他问好。

“不，Tony，你的作品永远是最完美的。”Steve的语气诚恳，Tony觉得脸有些热。但是他还没来得及嘲讽两句，就听到了另一个又尖又细的声音。

“美国队长的*有两英尺长。”

“WHAT！？”这声音来的太突然，内容也有点太劲爆，Tony差点把咖啡杯掉在地上。

“Tony？你怎么了？”

美国队长正直的表情并不能拯救一切，那个声音还在不停的歌颂着他的*，从长度讲到了宽度，又开始歌唱体积。Tony敢发誓这是Steve的某件衣服在说话，这声音和那对小翅膀简直如出一辙。但是，上帝，他不想知道美国队长能有多持久！更何况Steve还在那里一脸担忧的看着他……他觉得自己的衣服就要有点太紧了。

“先别管我，Steve。先说明，我不是疯了，待会儿再跟你解释，但是现在，”Tony咬牙切齿，“你到底是谁，你这混蛋，不要再唱了！”

“Language，Tony.”这是Steve的好盾牌。

“是我啊，Tony，我是Steve蓝白条纹的四角内裤，我们见过面的，在……”

Tony没能听到是在哪里，因为他直接把杯子丢到了地上。

“Tony?”Steve更加担忧了，他看起来在认真考虑是不是把Tony打晕。

“闭嘴Steve。”Tony觉得自己八成是疯了，Steve身边的所有东西都在超过他的常识，而他觉得自己不能忍了，从各种意义上。“我怀疑你爱上我了，Steve，不然我解释不了这个。”

在Steve的脸变成一只蒸熟的龙虾之前，Tony果断的凑了上去。

 

9.

后来他亲身体验了一把美国队长的持久性。在他们急不可耐的褪掉对方的衣服时，那条内裤（居然真的是蓝白条纹的）还在不停的唱歌。

“叫你的内裤闭嘴，Steve。”Tony喘着粗气。

“……什么？”

看着一头雾水的Steve，Tony决定他们可以回头解决这个问题。事实上，他还有好多东西要告诉他呢。

 

——END——

 

番外：

第二天早上Tony扶着腰从房间里走出来，发现他的手机被摆在盾牌旁边，而Friday正在安慰她。

“他们居然把我关在门外！我们费了那么多的心思把他们俩凑在一起，最后他们居然把我关在了外面！我回去怎么向……”她说了一堆名字，Tony猜那是Steve的那些对他过分热情的物品们“……交代啊！QAQ”

Steve端着早餐坐到他身边，一个让Tony头皮发麻的声音响了起来。

“没事，Shieldy，”说真的，Shieldy？？？“我已经把整个过程记录了下来，随时可以讲给你听。” 

于是他们没能在一个早安吻后吃早餐，因为Tony一把扒下了Steve的裤子，狠狠的扯了一下那条内裤。

然后在其他人目瞪口呆的表情中（Clint捂着Wanda 的眼睛大叫着这里还有孩子呢），Steve把Tony拦腰抱起，重新回到了卧室。

 

差不多一直到第二天早上，Tony才得以从床上爬下来。

 

——真.END——

**Author's Note:**

> 一英尺是30多厘米所以内裤君其实是在说谎的嗯  
> 但是写的时候我想，无论如何不能委屈了cap……_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_


End file.
